Forbidden Rose
by Santivision
Summary: "Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że jeśli kochasz dwie osoby naraz, lepiej wybrać tą drugą, ponieważ gdybyś naprawdę kochał tą pierwszą, nie obdarzyłbyś innej osoby tym samym uczuciem." Cardverse. Rated: T, Parings: UsUk, Ameripan
1. Przedmowa

**Pierwsza część zainspirowanego nagle one-shot'a. **

**Ciekawe, czy znajdzie ktoś w niej ukryte zdanie ;)**

**Santi.**

* * *

**Przedmowa:**

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że jeśli kochasz dwie osoby naraz, lepiej wybrać tą drugą, ponieważ gdybyś naprawdę kochał tą pierwszą, nie obdarzyłbyś innej osoby tym samym uczuciem. Możecie się sprzeczać, jednak byłem świadkiem, a nawet uczestnikiem bolesnego potwierdzenia tego zdania. Właśnie teraz chcę wam opowiedzieć historię człowieka, który popełnił błąd i zamiast trzymać się teraźniejszości, ruszył w beznadziejną pogoń za przeszłością. Próbując dosięgnąć starego zauroczenia, stracił obecną miłość oraz zaburzył równowagę „swojego" świata. Zniszczył porządek całego królestwa, na które spadło przez niego wiele nieszczęść.

_Dlaczego tak się stało? _

Musicie wiedzieć, że ten człowiek był królem i to wcale nie byle jakim. Troszczył się o swój lud, rozwijał gospodarkę i kulturę, dbał o edukacje wszystkich mieszkańców (nawet tych biednych) oraz umocnił kraj militarnie opracowując nowe taktyki bitewne i zwiększając liczebność wojska. Cała kraina rozwijała się w niesamowitym tempie. Królestwo przeżywało swój złoty wiek.

_Ale…_

Z czasem we władcy zaczęła rosnąć pycha. Stał się zimny, okrutny, bezlitosny i samolubny. W państwie nastąpił zręcznie utajony kryzys. Żeby zapobiec upadkowi królestwa, największy sędzia na dworze, za namową króla, podjął decyzję o sojuszy miedzy dwoma monarchiami. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że podsunięty przez władcę pomysł okaże się intrygą, która doszczętnie zniszczy i doprowadzi całą krainę do ruiny. Było to kłamstwo, które zrodziło nienawiść z miłości. Nienawiść potężniejszą niż ból…

_… po upadku…_

Tak naprawdę, to zdarzenie przeszło już do historii i zapisało się w niej jako swego rodzaju legenda. No bo kto, w tym państwie nie zna podania o „Zakazanych Różach"? Dla tych co nie wiedzą, opowiada ona w skrócie o tym, jak w „Niebieskim Królestwie" zabroniono hodować jedynych rosnących tam kwiatów, gdyż zaczęły nieść w nim zniszczenie. Historia opisuje, że było to prawdopodobnie sprawką tajemnej magii Królowej, która postanowiła zemścić się za złamaną obietnicę. Po prawdzie nikt nie wie, co naprawdę się stało. Wiadomo oczywiście, że to właśnie TO zdarzenie wprowadziło do tego świata chaos, którego pozbyć się…

_… nie było tak łatwo…_

Stwierdzono, że muszą istnieć jakieś sposoby, ale wszyscy, którzy ich szukali, zaginęli i nigdy nie powrócili. Żebyście mogli lepiej zrozumieć co przyczyniło się do takiego obrotu spraw, zamierzam wam to wszystko wyjaśnić. Robię to dlatego, ponieważ wierzę że to królestwo da się jeszcze uratować. Wiem, że nie jest ono spisane na straty. Przecież wszystko co upadło, musi w końcu…

_…się podnieść._

Oto prawdziwa historia o „Zakazanych Różach", opowiedziana od samego początku:


	2. Wstęp

**Wstęp:**

_„Dawno, dawno temu w odległym królestwie władał pewien młody król. Za jego panowania państwo bardzo się zmieniło. Zyskało silna pozycje w krainie, a nawet na świecie. Przy jego boku władała królowa odznaczająca się niezwykłą mądrością i inteligencją. Oboje bardzo się kochali. Byli w stanie zrobić dla siebie wszystko. Ich miłość pozwoliła im zgłębić tajniki magii tego świata oraz stworzyła miedzy nimi silną, niezdefiniowaną więź. Czuli się tak, jakby byli jedną osobą, jedna dusza, jednym ciałem, jednym życiem. By objawić wszystkim ich relacje, zasadzili pierwszą w królestwie niebieską różę, która dziwnym trafem rozsiała się na całe państwo. Piękne kwiaty w odcieniach fioletu i błękitu cieszyły mieszkańców i wprowadzały harmonię do ich życia. Wszyscy dbali o rośliny i pielęgnowali je. Stały się one wówczas jednym ze znaków charakterystycznych „Niebieskiego Królestwa"._

_Zakochani władcy postanowili urządzić bal na pamiątkę ich ślubu, na którym byli wszyscy monarchowie i cała szlachta z kontynentu zwanego Talią Kart. Po maskaradzie atmosfera w krainie znacznie się zmieniła. Róże zaczęły więdnąć przez co ludzie stawali się niespokojni. Relacje między parą królewską zaczęły się burzyć, a w dodatku upadało powoli całe królestwo. By temu zapobiec postanowiono zawrzeć sojusz z innym mocarstwem. W dniu symbolicznego ślubu między królem „Królestwa Potęgi", a królową „Królestwa Miłości" z najwyższej i najstarszej wieży w pałacu – Wieży Zegarowej – dobiegł przerażający huk. Słoneczne niebo zakryły ciemne chmury, a wielki słup światła wraz z impulsem energii przeszył królestwo. Z wielkiego mechanizmu runęła na ziemię wskazówka godzinowa, rozbijając jego szybkę i zasypując wszystkich zgromadzonych na uroczystości deszczem szkła. Przerażony król, pędem udał się do zamku. Gdy tylko zniknął za pałacowymi wrotami, piękne róże zamieniły się w grube ciernie z wielkimi, ostrymi kolcami. Rycerze w obronie mieszkańców zaczęli wycinać pojedyncze z nich, ale one wrosły korzeniami w ziemie całego państwa i na swój ból, krzywdę reagowały niszcząc jego części. _

_Było kilka zdrowych sadzonek, lecz gdy tylko dotykały zarażonej gleby, rozrastały się i dusiły mieszkańców. Gdy władca się o tym dowiedział kazał zaprzestać hodowania róż. Każdy kto mu się sprzeciwił był zamykany w królewskich lochach, a następnie skazany na wygnanie do Wielkiego Lasu. _

_Ludzie mówią, że to królowa rzuciła na kraj tą klątwę w zemście za zdradę i upokorzenie. Wiele osób twierdzi, że aby ją zakończyć i złagodzić złość władczyni trzeba znaleźć ostatnią w kraju kwitnącą, piękną, delikatną, dziko rosnącą, niebieską różę i wypielęgnować ją tak, by znów w całym królestwie pojawiły się kwiaty. Mówią tak ci, którzy widzieli jak kilka minut po incydencie, z Wierzy Zegarowej spadła w dół również wspomniana roślina. Widziano, że leci w kierunku Wielkiego Lasu prowadzona przez wiatr, ale każdy, kto próbował ją znaleźć zniknął i nigdy nie wrócił. Tak samo zniknęła królowa, a wraz z nią pokój i równowaga, których miała strzec w królestwie._

_Zrozpaczony król zatracił siebie. Nic nie było już takie samo. Nie było to ani „Niebieskie Królestwo", ani „Królestwo Potęgi", ani jakiekolwiek. Zostało spisane na straty. _

_Tylko jeszcze w sercach mieszkańców kiełkuje nadzieja, że wszystko wróci do normy w ich ukochanym państwie."_


	3. Informacje

**Rzeczy zawarte w tym rozdziale są po części wytworem mojej wyobraźni jak i pomysłami zaczerpniętymi z innych fanfikcji, przetworzonymi przez mój umysł.**

**Santi.**

* * *

**Informacje:**

Kontynentem zwanym Talia Kart rządzą cztery samodzielne królestwa:

** Królestwo Koniczyn, zwane „szczęśliwym"**

** Królestwo Serc, zwane „miłosiernym"**

** Królestwo Diamentów, zwane "bogatym"**

** Królestwo Szpad, zwane „potężnym"**

Każde z nich ma swój własny symbol, kolor, tradycje i jest rządzone różnorakimi prawami. Jedyna rzecz, która pozostaje niezmienna, to stanowiska osób rządzących w danym państwie. Są to Król, Królowa i Walet. W wymienionych krajach mają oni odmienne zadania, przywileje, zdolności i są wybierani w różny sposób, niezmienny od wieków.

My skupimy się na tym ostatnim królestwie:

* * *

**_Szpady:_**

_Królestwo Szpad (Potężne) powstało bardzo dawno temu przez Asa Szpad, którego tożsamość nie jest po dziś dzień znana. Zbudowano wówczas wysoka wieżę (obecnie stanowi ona część pałacu), na szczycie której zamontowano gigantyczny zegar w kształcie znaku szpad. Jest on zaczarowany w taki sposób, że każda ze wskazówek wskazuje inna osobę władającą w tym czasie krajem, bez względu gdzie się ona znajduje. Wskazówka sekundowa oznacza Waleta, minutowa Króla, a godzinna Królową (Królowa ma największe znaczenie w państwie). Od tego czasu zegar jest symbolem rozpoznawczym Szpad. Bije tylko wtedy, kiedy umiera któraś osoba z pary królewskiej. Mało tego sprawia, że mieszkańcy królestwa żyją ok. 3 razy dłużej niż statystyczny człowiek z kontynentu Kart._

* * *

**_Znaki szczególne:_**

_Symbolami Królestwa są zegar, włócznia i róża. Narodowym kolorem Szpad jest kolor niebieski, ale również granaty i fiolety. Każdy mieszkaniec jest zobowiązany do noszenia chociaż jednej rzeczy w tym kolorze._

* * *

**_Monarchia:_**

_Jest wybierana i całkowicie przekazana w inne ręce za życia poprzedniego władcy. Tytuły nadawane monarchii to tylko stanowiska, które nie maja nic wspólnego z płcią osób władających. Przez samą nazwę rozumie się obowiązki i cele, które muszą oni wykonać._

**_Król_**_ „Niebieskiego Królestwa" jest zazwyczaj synem (w ostateczności, z powodu braku męskiego potomka, córką) poprzedniego władcy naznaczonym symbolem szpad od samego przyjścia na świat. Już jako dziecko jest przygotowywany do roli przyszłego władcy państwa. W ten sposób jest również znakomitym rycerzem, przez co stoi na czele armii. Zostaje wybrany na to stanowisko już w wieku 16 lat. W skrajnych przypadkach potrafi obudzić w sobie magię i manipulować czasem. Zdarza się to jednak bardzo rzadko. Zdolności wykorzystuje głównie w celu ratowania królowej. Wprowadza do państwa upór i siłę. Jest źródłem motywacji dla mieszkańców._

**_Królowa_**_ „Niebieskiego Królestwa" nie jest potomkiem króla. Jest to osoba odznaczająca się intelektem i mądrością. Jest mniej więcej w wieku króla (maksymalnie 4 lata różnicy więc królowa podczas koronacji może mieć od 12 do 20 lat). Zostaje naznaczona w momencie narodzin, ale jej znak ukazuje się dopiero podczas wyboru nowego władcy. Wtedy całe królestwo jest zobowiązane do poszukiwań królowej. Ma ona najważniejsze zadanie w państwie: utrzymywanie pokoju i harmonii. Często udaje jej się zgłębić tajniki magii, dzięki której, może nawet uleczyć lub wskrzesić daną osobę (najczęściej króla). Kosztuje to jednak tak wiele energii, że często jeśli się uda, królowa umiera. Co do zwykłej magii jest ona również niebezpieczna, gdyż za jej użycie trzeba w jakiś sposób „zapłacić". Królowa potrafi w niewielkim stopniu wpływać na decyzje innych (nie jest to jednak manipulacja). Jest najważniejszą i najpotężniejszą osobą w królestwie. Może również być członkiem armii (w zależności od uzdolnień)._

**_Walet_**_ „Niebieskiego Królestwa" to strażnik pary królewskiej. Najczęściej jest to najstarszy potomek wielowiekowej rodziny służącej w pałacu na tym stanowisku. Staje się on nim po śmierci poprzednika (zazwyczaj ojca). Pełni również rolę doradcy i sędzi w państwie. Podczas wojny potrafi poświęcić swe życie za króla i królową tworząc otaczającą ich, niewidzialną tarczę, dzięki której nie można ich zgładzić. Moc działania tarczy utrzymuje się przez 3 dni do północy. Jest również jednym z głównych dowodzących w królewskiej armii (tuż za parą królewską)._

* * *

**_Relacja miedzy Królem a Królową:_**

_Miedzy parą królewską istnieje „specjalna relacja". Zostają symbolicznie poślubieni w dniu koronacji, przez co stają się małżeństwem w młodym wieku, praktycznie siebie nie znając. Ponadto królowa jest żywym źródłem energii dla króla i musi przekazywać mu ją w potrzebie. Odbywa się to przez kontakt fizyczny, który przez tę parę jest traktowany głównie jako rytuał. Często zdarza się jednak, że król i królowa zakochują się w sobie. Wtedy królestwo zyskuje na sile, a oni mogą zwiększyć swoje umiejętności związane z magią. Jest to jednak bardzo rzadkie i trudne, często ryzykowne._

_Mimo głębokiej więzi z królową, król jest zobowiązany do odwołania się i poślubienia władczyni innego państwa w czasie kryzysu, w celu ratowania królestwa. Tak samo królowa jest zobowiązana do poślubienia innego monarchy jeśli prosi on o pomoc w postaci złączenia królestw. Odbywa się to oczywiście po uprzednim zaakceptowaniu tej propozycji przez dane państwo._

* * *

Skoro znamy już zasady, czas przejść do historii:


End file.
